Dreamy's Birthday Wish/Part 3
Soon Papa Smurf knocked on the door of Dreamy's house. Dreamy opened the door and saw who it was. "Oh, it's you, Papa Smurf," he said. "Is there something I can smurf for you?" "I just came here with a bit of good news for you, Dreamy," Papa Smurf said as Dreamy allowed him to enter. "I had Handy smurf over what went wrong with the smurfship of yours, to see why it wouldn't smurf off the ground. He smurfed a thorough examination of the ship's mechanisms, and he found out what was wrong and fixed it, so it should now smurf perfectly." Dreamy's eyes perked wide open when he heard this. "He did? You mean I can smurf off to the stars now?" "Of course you can, Dreamy," Papa Smurf said. "All your fellow Smurfs are now waiting for you to try again." "Awesome!" Dreamy shouted, feeling excited again. "Just let me smurf on my suit and I shall be ready." He went into his closet and put on his jumpsuit and helmet, and then he grabbed Papa Smurf by the hand and dragged him out of his house as he rushed back toward his smurfship. Papa Smurf followed behind Dreamy, glad to see that part of his plan is now working. "Handy, you're a real life-smurfer," Dreamy said as he greeted his fellow Smurf. "How can I thank you enough for fixing my smurfship?" "Oh, it was nothing, Dreamy, really," Handy said. "Smurf me, what did you smurf that was wrong with my smurfship?" Dreamy asked. Handy looked a little uncomfortable trying to answer. "Well...uh...you see...it's rather difficult to smurf it to you in full detail. It was a matter of smurfing some adjustments...these included the gears that...uh...that..." "I'm sure you'll want to smurf all the details later, Dreamy," Papa Smurf said, pulling Dreamy away from Handy. "Right now your first smurf is more important. And to celebrate this occasion, I would like you to smurf a glass of smurfberry juice in order to smurf you some strength." Dreamy saw that Papa Smurf produced a glass of juice for him to drink. "Uh, no thanks, Papa Smurf," Dreamy said. "I'm really not that thirsty." "You sure you wouldn't want to smurf it for me, Dreamy, seeing how I prepared it just the way that you like it?" Smurfette said with a persuasive voice. "Uh, now that you've mentioned it, Smurfette...," Dreamy said, taking the glass from Papa Smurf's hand. "Well, here's a toast to my first smurf into outer smurf." He tried to drink the glass of juice, but instead spilled it onto his helmet as he was still wearing it. The other Smurfs laughed at Dreamy's mishap, but Smurfette just sighed with a look of disappointment. "Oh, Dreamy, how could you forget to smurf your helmet off?" she said. Papa Smurf became a little upset. "Quick, smurf me another glass of the juice," he ordered while Dreamy removed his helmet to wipe the juice off it. Dreamy was too distracted to notice Vino handing Papa Smurf another glass of smurfberry juice. "Here you smurf, Dreamy," Papa Smurf said, handing Dreamy the glass. "And this time, don't smurf any of it on you." After Dreamy drank the entire glass, he put his helmet back on and climbed up into the cockpit, waving every Smurf goodbye before he got behind the controls again and pushed the pedals to get the propeller spinning again. "Quick, every Smurf, get a fire smurfing and start rocking the ship," Papa Smurf said. "We need to make Dreamy believe that his smurfship is smurfing into the sky." As the Smurfs rushed to obey Papa Smurf, Brainy and Clumsy collided into each other. "Clumsy, where were you when the brains were smurfed out?" Brainy complained. "Uh, gee, Brainy, I don't know," Clumsy began to answer before Brainy pulled his friend's hat over his eyes. As Dreamy continued to pedal his ship, he could feel his ship rocking this way and that, and he could see clouds outside his windows. "I must be smurfing really high into the atmosmurf right now," he said to himself, pleased with his efforts. Papa Smurf watched his little Smurfs rock the ship and send smoke clouds up into the sky when he noticed something. "That sleeping potion that I have smurfed into the smurfberry juice must be smurfing a long time smurfing an effect," he said to himself. Then soon Dreamy started feeling something. "Huh? What's smurfing on? All of a sudden, I'm feeling a bit sleepy," he said to himself. He continued to pedal on, but he found himself yawning as his eyelids were getting heavy. "It must be the altitude...that's smurfing this...can't keep myself..." And then soon his pedaling came to a stop as he fell asleep at the controls. "Papa Smurf, the propeller has stopped spinning," Tapper reported. "Good...now the sleeping potion has smurfed," Papa Smurf said. "Hefty, Tuffy, I want you two to smurf into the cockpit and smurf Dreamy back to his house." "Right away, Papa Smurf," Hefty said as he and Tuffy climbed up the ladder to get Dreamy out of the smurfship and carry him back to his house. "When Dreamy is smurfed back home, my little Smurfs, the next part of the plan is to smurf the entire smurfship apart," Papa Smurf said. "Smurf apart the entire smurfship?" the Smurfs said together. "You can't be serious, Papa Smurf," one of the Smurfs said. "That's going to smurf a good amount of work to smurf that." "Are you sure that we need to smurf this?" another Smurf asked. "If Papa Smurf says that we need to smurf apart the smurfship, then we need to smurf it apart," Brainy said. "And I always obey Papa Smurf without question, because Papa Smurf always knows what he's smurfing, and..." "Look, do you want to help Dreamy fulfill his dream of smurfing to the stars or not?" Papa Smurf asked. "I certainly do, Papa Smurf, and I'm going to smurf it even if I'm the only Smurf that will," Smurfette said. "That's what I'm going to smurf as well, lassie," Duncan said. "Although I may disagree with Papa Smurf's plan, I'm going to smurf it my full support," Tapper said. Soon the other Smurfs decided that they were going to help as well...all except for Grouchy, who was seen starting to walk away. "I hate smurfing Dreamy's dream to come true," he said. "Oh no, you don't!" one of the Smurfs said, grabbing Grouchy by the arm. "You're going to help us!" "That doesn't mean that I have to like it," Grouchy said. "Make sure that you number each piece of the smurfship when you smurf it apart, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf said as the other Smurfs went to get their tools. ----- "And so we smurfed the whole afternoon getting Dreamy's smurfship disassembled, Liana," Smurfette said. "We weren't sure what your Grandpa Smurf wanted to smurf with the smurfship until the disassembly was complete, but we had to trust that he knew what he was smurfing." Then Psycheliana saw the disassembly of the smurfship in progress, as the Smurfs carefully took apart everything piece by piece and numbered it according to Papa Smurf's instructions. By the time the sun was going down, Tapper, Duncan, and Smurfette reported to Papa Smurf. "The smurfship has been completely smurfed apart, Papa Smurf," Tapper said. "What do you want us to smurf with the parts of the smurfship, Papa Smurf?" Duncan asked. "We'll smurf them into carts and then smurf them to a place that I alone smurf about, Duncan," Papa Smurf answered. "Oh, goody, a secret place," Smurfette said. "Is it far to smurf to, Papa Smurf?" "It's only a two-day journey, Smurfette," Papa Smurf answered. He looked up at the sky and realized that the day was over. "Okay, my little Smurfs, it's time for bed. We have a long journey ahead of us, so I want you all to smurf a good night's sleep." "Yes, Papa Smurf," every Smurf said as they headed back to their houses. "And in the meantime, what are you going to be smurfing, Papa Smurf?" Tapper asked. "I'm going to be smurfing in my laboratory, preparing something for our journey, Tapper," Papa Smurf answered. "I do not want to be dissmurfed for any reason." Tapper nodded with understanding. "Aye, Papa Smurf," he said before he, Duncan, and Smurfette headed to their homes. "And so in his laboratory, your Grandpa Smurf worked hard on that special preparation that he was intending to use for our journey to fulfill Dreamy's birthday wish," Smurfette said to Psycheliana. "Just around the time of midnight, the preparation was ready." Then Psycheliana saw that Papa Smurf stood before a mirror with a sample of the preparation in a test tube in his hand. "Might as well see if this smurfs or not," he said to himself before he drank the sample. Suddenly there came a transformation, and as Papa Smurf could see in his mirror, he looked completely different, though Psycheliana couldn't see what Papa Smurf had transformed himself into. "It works!" Papa Smurf said excitedly, pleased with his efforts. "Oh, if only my little Smurfs could see me now..." ----- By morning, Papa Smurf had Harmony summon every Smurf in the village to awaken, as he had intended for them to join in the adventure of making Dreamy Smurf's smurfday wish coming true. "Hefty, I want you in charge of making sure all the parts of Dreamy's ship are smurfed into carts," Papa Smurf said. "Greedy, you smurf the supplies from the storehouse, because we're going to need them for as long as it takes to smurf this trip." "Yes, sir, Papa Smurf," Hefty and Greedy said together. "Okay, every Smurf, let's get smurfing," Papa Smurf said. "I'll go check on Dreamy to make sure he's still asleep." He headed over to Dreamy's house, where Tapper and Duncan were watching over him. "Is he still asleep?" he asked. "So far, the laddie's been out like a light, Papa Smurf," Duncan reported. "Good," Papa Smurf said. "Let's get a stretcher in here so we can smurf him along with us without waking him up." "I just hope you know what you're smurfing, Papa Smurf," Tapper said. Then suddenly they heard Dreamy going from peaceful snoring to starting to wake up. "Quick, Tapper, smurf me the smurfberry juice potion," Papa Smurf said. Tapper handed the bottle to Papa Smurf, who quickly uncorked it and forced it down Dreamy's throat. Soon he went back to peaceful sleeping again. "Well, that was close, Papa Smurf," Duncan said as the three Smurfs sighed with relief. "How long are we going to have to keep Dreamy asleep like this?" Tapper asked. "Until we smurf him to that place where we need to smurf him, Tapper," Papa Smurf answered. "We're going to need to smurf more of the potion in order to keep him asleep." "Aye, Papa Smurf, you can count on me to smurf it," Tapper replied, understanding. Medic then brought the stretcher to carry Dreamy, which he and Duncan placed him on. "Don't worry about us there, laddie," Duncan said to the sleeping Smurf. "Just keep dreaming of the stars and we'll smurf you there." Papa Smurf watched as Medic and Duncan carried Dreamy out of his house. He then went out to see how the other Smurfs were doing with the rest of the preparations. "Everything is all set, Papa Smurf," Hefty said. "The carts are all loaded up, and we're smurf to go." "All right, my little Smurfs, let's smurf out!" Papa Smurf said loudly. Smurf to Part 4 Category:Dreamy's Birthday Wish chapters Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles